UPDATES!
22/08/2019 Update! 1. Added a Third Person Mode to the game! 2. Added a Knife Melee! 3. Improved Performance! 4. Reduced Self Damage Tell me what you think of it in #main-chat on the SFG Discord! Enjoy! :D 08/07/2019 Update!: You can now join your friend's or anyone's server that is playing ROCKET BATTLE SIMULATOR Available in New Servers! Enjoy! :D 27/06/2019 Update: NEW ROCKET BATTLE SIMULATOR LEADERBOARDS!!! 1. Total Waves Survived Leaderboard 2. Highest Wave Survived Leaderboard 3. Total Zombie Kills Leaderboard 4. Round Wins Leaderbaord 5. Captures Leaderboard https://www.roblox.com/games/2394322422/ZOMBIE-MODE-ROCKET-BATTLE-SIMULATOR ENJOY! :D 26/06/2019 Minor Update: 1. Reduced the BOUNTY HUNTER Badge Requirement to 25 Bounties instead of 100 Bounties! ENJOY! :D Minor Update: NEW ROCKET BATTLE SIMULATOR GAME MODE!!! Can you survive endless waves of Zombies and Zombie Bosses!??! Play the Zombies Game Mode Today!!! https://www.roblox.com/games/2394322422/ZOMBIE-MODE-ROCKET-BATTLE-SIMULATOR ENJOY! :D 12/06/2019 UPDATE: MAJOR OPTIMIZATION to ROCKET BATTLE SIMULATOR! Game should run 50% Faster! Mobile and Tablet Players, Please post your performance update in #dev-suggest-chat on the SFG discord or in the comments of this article! - If they game is still laggy, say so and what you think is causing the lag!, if not then give your �� in the comments Items Optimized: 1.. Took out Rocket Recoil; 2. Reduce server Size to 12; 3. Took out special Forcefield; 4. Texture Optimization; 5. Fixed Game Bugs; 6. Reduced graphics a bit; 7. Added Indicators to find players easier since I reduced server size; and 8. Coding Optimization. The dev-suggest-chat on the SFG discord Will be open through the week for your responses! More optimization will come in the future for AOZ and RBS | Stay Tuned ENJOY! :D 10/06/2019 UPDATE: CAPTURE THE FLAG GAME MODE HAS BEEN ADDED TO ROCKET BATTLE SIMULATOR!!! I have decided to merge the TDM and CTF Game modes into one game place called - TEAM BATTLES Link GFX by HA8X More Game Modes coming soon! | Stay Tuned ENJOY! :D Models by OverlordAurum UPDATE: There is a new FINAL LAUNCHER! However, the details on how to get this gun is a mystery... Information on it will be revealed soon! 26/05/2019 UPDATE: TEAM DEATHMATCH GAME MODE!!!! FOR ROCKET BATTLE SIMULATOR!!! TDM is the First installment of 5 more upcoming gamemodes to RBS! Check out next weekend for the next game mode! ENJOY! 04/04/2019 UPDATE! We now have new images for the badges in ROCKET BATTLE SIMULATOR!!! Can you collect them all?!?! GFX and Badges by Ryzen and KingslySwift 15/03/2019 NEW ABILITY: SUPREME THUNDERSTORM - 400000 Cash! 06/03/2019 NEW ABILITY : THE DARK CHASER! - 30000 Cash! 05/03/2019 NEW ABILIITY: SHOOP DA WHOOP! - 45,000 Cash (Cheaper than Peri-Rangers Beam)! 25/02/2019 ROCKET BATTLE SIMULATOR Now Has BADGES and LEVELS! 23/02/2019 ADDED TUTORIAL!: If you are struggling with playing ROCKET BATTLE SIMULATOR, Check out this new Tutorial! 11/02/2019 NEW ABILIITY: METEOR SHOWER! - 75,000 Cash! 08/02/2019 EMOTES are now in ROCKET BATTLE SIMULATOR! Open Chests to unlock an emote! Good Luck! >:D 03/02/2019 * SKINS ARE NOW IN GAME!! Unlock them with the new Chests Feature! * NEW Chests Feature!